Winter's Holiday
by kaorinin
Summary: Untuk liburan musim salju kali ini, Rukia memilih untuk menghabiskannya di kota Karakura. Memangnya siapa di sana yang akan menemaninya berlibur?/An Ichiruki fanfiction, warning inside/Mind to R&R? X3


**Disclaimer**: Bleach is Tite Kubo's

**Warning**: Agak ngga jelas. Fluff-nya juga berantakan. Fic lumayan pendek—hanya 1526 words.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Winter's Holiday**

A fic by **kaorinin**

**.**

"_Kau harus berlibur, Rukia. Kau sudah terlalu banyak bertarung. Bagaimana kalau kau berlibur di Kota Karakura?"_

**.**

.

.

.

_**Salju Pertama**_

"Oy, Rukia!" suara itu mengalihkan perhatian seorang gadis yang sedang mengutak-atik _handphone_-nya, membuat ia menoleh ke sumber suara.

Gadis itu—yang bernama Rukia, menaikkan alisnya sebagai pengganti pertanyaan _'Ada apa?'_.

"Kapan kau kembali?" si sumber suara melanjutkan interupsinya, berjalan mendekat ke arah Rukia.

"Baru saja, Ichigo." Rukia menjawab sesaat setelah ia kembali fokus terhadap benda di tangannya.

Si sumber suara yang ternyata bernama Ichigo diam sejenak, sebelum kembali menginterupsi.

"Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku?"

Rukia mendelik—walau tetap sibuk mengutak-atik _handphone_-nya. "Sejak kapan aku harus memberitahumu kalau aku ingin kembali ke Kota Karakura?"

"K-kau ini..." Ichigo tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Ia segera memalingkan muka dan berbalik pergi.

"Hey, kau mau ke mana?" Rukia menutup handphone _flip_-nya dan segera berlari menyusul Ichigo.

"Sejak kapan aku harus memberitahumu aku mau pergi ke mana?" teriak Ichigo tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Hanya butuh sepersekian detik bagi Rukia untuk mencerna arti dari kalimat Ichigo. Bocah itu berniat balas dendam rupanya.

"Sial..."

.

.

.

"Jadi, benar tidak ada tugas khusus?"

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, Renji dan Ukitake-san menyuruhku pergi ke Karakura bukan untuk menyelesaikan sebuah misi seperti biasanya. Kali ini murni menyuruhku untuk... pergi berlibur, mungkin?"

"Berlibur?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti sebenarnya. Mereka bilang aku terlalu sibuk bertarung dan melupakan kepentinganku sendiri."

Ichigo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Pantas kau terlihat lebih kurus..."

"Eh?" Rukia menoleh heran.

"...jadi kau berada di sini untuk berlibur? Dengan siapa?" Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Rukia tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo. Benar juga... ia masih belum tahu bagaimana sebenarnya rencana liburnya. Ia tidak tahu akan berlibur ke mana, dengan siapa, dan bagaimana caranya ia menghabiskan waktu liburannya.

"...yang itu, aku juga masih belum tahu,"

"Cih, dasar bodoh. Lain kali, sebaiknya kau pikirkan dulu matang-matang rencanamu untuk berlibur!" Ichigo sudah mulai memasang tampang sok tahunya seperti biasa.

Rukia mendengus, dengan sekali hentakan ia menginjak jari-jemari Ichigo yang tertutup sepatu kets hitam dengan keras.

"ADAWWWWWW!" Ichigo menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Wajah sok tahunya tadi berubah dengan cepat menjadi wajah merana yang begitu kesakitan.

"Rukia..." panggil Ichigo dengan geram. Rukia menoleh dengan wajah polos seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ada apa denganmu, bodoh? Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku seenaknya—UWAAAAAH!" teriakan keras itu kembali terdengar ketika Rukia kembali menginjak kaki Ichigo yang satunya, membungkam rapat mulutnya.

Sambil meringis menahan sakit dan mengusap perlahan kakinya, Ichigo mencibir. "Dasar bocah _midget_!"

Rukia kembali mendelik, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak menambah beban penderitaan bagi Ichigo.

"Dengar, Ichigo. Selama liburan ini aku akan menginap di rumahmu. Dan selama liburan ini, kau bertugas menemaniku pergi ke tempat-tempat menarik yang ada di Kota Karakura ini," perintah Rukia. Ichigo ingin membantah tapi Rukia sudah terlanjur membuka mulutnya.

"...mengerti?" tanyanya dengan senyum.

Ichigo hanya mampu menatap gadis berambut pendek di hadapannya ini sebelum ikut menyunggingkan senyum—yang ia sembunyikan ketika ia menunduk.

"Ah—salju pertama sudah mulai turun..." bisik Rukia. Ichigo pun mengikuti arah pandangan Rukia, mendapatkan butir-butir salju yang turun di hadapannya.

Dan Ichigo pun kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

**Ice Skate**

"Jadi, malam ini kita akan ke mana?" ujar Rukia dengan penuh semangat. Hari ini—hari libur pertama Rukia, Ichigo sudah berjanji—lebih tepatnya dipaksa berjanji—untuk menemani Rukia jalan-jalan.

Karena Ichigo masih belum libur sekolah, maka mereka pergi berjalan-jalan di malam hari. Rukia sudah siap dengan jaket tebal berwarna ungu dan juga celana panjang hitam. Sementara Ichigo hanya memakai sweater tipis berwarna putih dengan celana jeans panjang.

Rukia mengamati dengan saksama, "Kau yakin tidak memakai baju yang lebih tebal? Udara akan sangat dingin. Dan kau bisa terkena flu."

"Tenang saja, kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan udara semacam ini."

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya sebelum mendengus pelan.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke tempat yang menarik."

"Ke mana?"

"Nanti juga kau tahu. Ayo, kita pergi."

.

.

.

"_Ice... skate?_"

"Yup!" jawab Ichigo singkat. Mata musim gugurnya berbinar-binar penuh semangat. Sementara mata violet di sampingnya malah membelalak tak percaya.

"_Ice skate_? Malam-malam? Di musim bersalju seperti ini?"

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Rukia mendengus pelan.

"...di mana letak menariknya?" dan keluarlah pertanyaan klimaks Rukia.

Beberapa kerut terlihat jelas di wajah Ichigo sekarang. "Apa salahnya bermain _ice skate_ malam-malam di musim bersalju seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja salah—maksudku, tidak ada tempat yang lebih menarik dari tempat ini? Kau kan bisa membawaku ke beberapa tempat yang lebih menyenangkan!"

"—kau tidak ingat waktu kau membawaku ke tempat ini untuk pertama kalinya? Karena tidak terbiasa aku jadi sering jatuh dan badanku sangat sakit setelah itu."

"Ini akan menyenangkan, Rukia. Percayalah..."

"Tapi kan—"

"Diam dan percayalah! Sekarang, ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Kau tidak akan mengetahuinya sebelum kau masuk ke dalam," potong Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia.

Dan Rukia tertegun—entah apa yang salah dari dirinya. Kenapa setiap kali Ichigo menggenggam tangannya ia akan kehilangan kontrol seperti ini?

.

.

.

"Wuaaaaaaahhh..." jerit kekaguman meluncur mulus dari bibir mungil Rukia, bersamaan dengan binar-binar yang terpantul jelas di mata violetnya.

"Bagaimana? Menyenangkan, bukan?"

Rukia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Kau tidak percaya sih! Untung tadi kau berhenti mengoceh dan tidak jadi pergi dari sini."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak berterus terang saja kalau di sini terdapat patung Chappy raksasa yang berkelap-kelip?"

"Kalau aku berterus terang, itu tidak akan jadi kejutan yang menyenangkan bodoh!"

"Bodoh?" Rukia membelalak. "—Ichigo... berani-beraninya kau..." Rukia melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Ichigo, tapi dengan wajah jahilnya, Ichigo berhasil mengelak dan meluncur kabur menjauhi Rukia.

"Jangan lari, kau! Hey, Ichigo!" Rukia berusaha mengejar. Tapi karena ia belum terlalu mahir, ia terjatuh saat mencoba menambah kecepatan luncurnya.

"A-aduduh..."

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ichigo buru-buru menghampiri Rukia yang sedang mengusap bagian belakangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa katamu?"

'DUAK!'

"Menurutmu, ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia puas setelah meninju wajah Ichigo.

"K-kau... kalau kau sudah bisa meninjuku itu berarti kau sudah tidak apa-apa!"

Rukia tersenyum mengejek. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dan mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa es yang menempel di jaket dan celana panjangnya.

Ichigo memerhatikan Rukia. Terus memerhatikannya. Dan mata musim gugurnya membulat perlahan ketika dilihatnya Rukia menggosok-gosok pelan tangannya.

"...tunggu disini sebentar, Rukia."

"Hey, Ichigo! Kau mau pergi ke mana lagi?" teriak Rukia. Terlambat, Ichigo sudah meluncur mulus pergi ke luar arena.

.

.

.

"Kau dari mana saja sih?" tanya Rukia ketika dilihat pria berambut oranye mencolok datang menghampirinya. Bukannya menjawab, Ichigo malah mengambil sesuatu dari kantong plastik yang sedang digenggamnya. Mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna ungu muda dengan gambar kepala kelinci di sisi-sisinya.

"Aku melihat sedang ada promo tadi. Maaf aku lupa memberitahumu untuk membawa sarung tangan. Aku tidak menyangka udara akan menjadi sedingin ini di hari pertama salju turun."

Rukia menatap manik musim gugur itu sebelum mengambil sarung tangannya. Tangannya memang terasa kaku dan dingin, tapi tidak dengan hatinya.

Hatinya terasa hangat.

"Dan ini..." rupanya Ichigo belum selesai.

"...telingamu juga pasti kedinginan," Ichigo memakaikan penutup telinga di kepala Rukia. Membuat Rukia—sekali lagi, terperangah kaget.

Rukia tersenyum. Hatinya bertanya-tanya mengapa tangan Ichigo begitu hangat ketika menyentuh telinganya tadi. Padahal Ichigo juga tidak memakai sarung tangan.

'DUAAAAAAARRRRRR!'

Keduanya serentak menoleh ke atas. Berpuluh-puluh kembang api terpancar indah di manik mereka. Cahaya kelap-kelipnya membangun sensasi keindahan tersendiri bagi Ichigo dan Rukia. Keduanya begitu larut menikmati kembang api yang diluncurkan merayakan malam pertama turunnya salju. Senyum indah tentu saja mengembang di wajah keduanya.

Tanpa sadar, mereka saling merapatkan diri. Tubuh mereka saling menyandar satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo. Tempat ini indah... sangat indah."

Ichigo tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengarnya. Dalam keadaan biasa, Rukia mungkin sudah muak dan tidak sabar ingin meninju wajah Ichigo lagi. Tapi kali ini, ia ikut tersenyum.

Mungkin ia menyadari kalau ini adalah malam pertama turunnya salju yang terindah.

.

.

.

"HUATCHIH! HA-HAHH-HUATCHIH!"

Suara bersin yang berulang kali itu mengganggu kenyamanan tubuh mereka yang semula saling menyandar. Kini, Rukia sudah membuat jarak lagi sambil menatap heran Ichigo.

"Kau benar... sepertinya aku akan terkena flu—"

"—HUATCHIH!"

.

.

.

_**Flu**_

"HUATCHIH—"

"Ichi-nii kau tidak apa-apa? Badanmu semakin panas!" Yuzu berteriak panik ketika menyentuh dahi kakaknya itu.

Beberapa hari setelah ice skate—benar saja, Ichigo terkena flu. Dan dia kini terbaring lemah di atas kasurnya.

Dan itu artinya... Rukia juga tidak bisa berlibur karena orang yang bertugas menemaninya pergi jalan-jalan sedang mengalami flu berat.

"Ichi-nii mau makan apa? Kumasakkan bubur ya?" tanpa menunggu jawaban atau sekadar anggukan dari Ichigo, Yuzu segera berlari keluar kamar.

"—HUATCHIH!"

Suara bersin yang cukup keras itu mengagetkan Rukia yang sedang mengupas apel dan jeruk.

"Kau ini lemah sekali. Terhadap udara dingin saja bisa sampai tumbang."

"Kau—uhuk—diam saja. Jangan—uhuk—berkomentar sedikitpun..."

Rukia hanya diam, melanjutkan tugasnya mengupas apel dan jeruk yang sudah setengahnya terkupas.

"Maaf ya, Rukia... kau jadi tidak bisa—uhuk—menikmati liburanmu..."

Rukia mendengus pelan. Tangannya mengambil garpu dan menusuk sepotong kecil apel dan mengulurkannya ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya.

Rukia menghela napas, "Buka mulutmu."

Perlahan, Ichigo membuka mulutnya. Menerima satu suapan apel dari Rukia. Mulutnya yang tadi terasa kering kini jadi sedikit berbeda. Ia mengunyah potongan apel itu dengan perlahan.

"Kau harus mengganti hari liburku. Lain kali, kalau kau sudah sembuh, kau harus membayar hari liburku yang terbuang percuma hanya karena kau flu."

Ichigo menelan potongan apel itu, kemudian membuka mulutnya lagi menerima suapan apel berikutnya dari Rukia.

"Aku tidak janji," jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum jahil.

.

.

.

**Owari.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **YOSSSSSSHH AAAAAA saya kembali lagi dengan fic IchiRuki ini. Muehehe~ Akhirnya libur datang juga, jadi saya bisa kembali begadang seharian penuh nonton dvd, baca komik/fic, atau sekedar ngetik-ngetik. XD

Fic ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari animenya episode 342. Iya... saya baru nonton episode itu kemarin pagi. Menyedihkan banget emang TwT. Dan saya baru tau kalo episode itu... ICHIRUKI BANGET HUAAAAAA~

Maafkan kalo fic ini ngga jelas dan agak sedikit menggantung. Orz

Terima kasih sama lagu **Stand By Me – The Brilliant Green** yang udah mau saya puter ulang terus-terusan di iTunes, terus juga terima kasih buat **mysticahime**—yang kalo bukan gara-gara dia saya udah males ngetik fic ini karena ngantuk :p

Dan terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang udah baca sampe sini. Review dipersilakan :D

**kaorinin**


End file.
